


The Emotional Wreck of First Order Academy and The School Prince

by space_for_thace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_for_thace/pseuds/space_for_thace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transferring to a new school always sucks, but for Ben-Kylo Ren it happened to be the bane of his existence. Living with his grandfather was supposed to have been the best thing to happen to him while his parents screamed at each other as they got their divorce papers finalized, but as fate would have it, the first thing he does when he gets to his new school is run into the 'Prince' of First Order Academy, Brendol Hux II. Hux decides to make Kylo Ren's life a living hell, only for it to backfire on both of them when the Headmaster of the Academy, Brendol Hux Sr, steps in and forces the two to serve detentions together for the next month. To make matters worse, Kylo starts to fall for the ginger, all the while Hux continued to berate him in his free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emotional Wreck of First Order Academy and The School Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for Star Wars and I apologize for any mistakes my computer kinda screwed me over. I'd like to that my artist katherine1753 for their incredible work, as well as the people who came together for the KBB.

Back when Ben was a child, he admired his father, Han, and dreamed of being like him when he grew up. That changed as he grew older, however, when his father started taking more strange jobs and spent more time on the road with his dog Chewbacca, rather than actually staying at home with his wife and child. Leia, his mother, had to get a second job when Han would disappear for months at a time. That grew to be a common occurrence in the Organa-Solo family, and when Ben's father was actually home it always resulted in fights between his mother and father. It was at age twelve that Ben had figured out that within the next few years his parents would end their marriage.

For the longest time after his realization, Ben had believed he was the cause of it, as most children did. He had cried to his uncle Luke and to grandfather over the phone for a couple hours when he first told them of the situation. Luke had tried to console his nephew with soft words, but he knew that no matter what he said Ben would still feel the same way. His grandfather, Anakin, had taken a different approach and had yelled at Ben, telling him "that damn father of yours needs to give up his old life and take care of his fucking family." Ben had laughed hoarsely at his grandfather’s words, but ultimately had taken them to heart.

It was when Ben started high school that he decided he wanted nothing to do with being a Solo. Ben had started his freshman year by telling all of his teachers that he wanted to be called “Kylo Ren” instead of the name the attendance sheet had listed. The school had called to see if his home life was in a livable condition, as well as to confirm the new name they'd been given. His mother, when she had heard, only gave an exasperated sigh at her son’s antics. Han had actually been home at the time of the first call, and had been the one to answer the school first. Han had been pissed for the remainder of the day and had yelled at Kylo when he had gotten home from school that day, only to take off again the following day.

That had been the day that Kylo stopped calling Han his father. It was the following year, about halfway through the school year that Leia, who had been trying her hardest to take care of Kylo, broke into tears, holding him while saying that she had failed as a mother. Kylo had wanted to tell his mom that it wasn't true, and that she had been way better than Han had been, but the sight of his mother had brought him to a state of hysteria. As the two cried, Kylo heard his mother whisper, "I think you should stay with my father for a while." Her words had shocked him because, besides their bi-monthly phone calls and family functions, the two hardly ever spoke to each other. Kylo had always admired his grandfather way more than he did his father, and, despite the situation, couldn't help but be excited about living with his grandfather.

Kylo's excitement immediately diminished once he stepped into the main office of his new school: First Order Academy. The Headmaster of the school was a man who could easily pass as someone in the military. His ginger hairs slicked back, and his blue eyes hidden behind thinly rimmed glasses. Kylo guessed that that man was probably in his forties. Looking around the office, Kylo didn't see any type of picture or poster. There was absolutely nothing to show individuality or personality in the room, besides a plaque on his desk that had the Headmasters name, “Brendol Hux Senior.” Kylo just shrugged off the odd name, and had begun to space out when the ginger man pointed at Kylo, regaining his attention for the last part of the Headmaster's sentence, “…he'll need to do something with his hair. The length does not meet our dress code’s standards."

Kylo absentmindedly tugged on his hair, the length of it just passing his shoulders. He didn't see any reason for it be an issue, but he had to go along with it.

"Could I just put it up in a bun or something?" Kylo asked. He really hated the thought of cutting his hair.

To Kylo’s surprise, the Headmaster nodded a bit, saying, "Well, all right, but if you don't put it up I will be talking with your grandfather and getting it cut. Now, I'll just need to request your files from your old school, Benjamin, and you'll be all set."

"Um… it's Kylo. Kylo Ren." Kylo’s grandfather knew he had preferred the name, but still raised an eyebrow at Kylo's statement, causing him to sink down in his seat. He really didn't want to be a Solo. Kylo wanted nothing to do with Han. If he had to keep some part of his birth name, he’d go by Organa. Once again, the Headmaster nodded before talking with Kylo’s grandfather some more. After a half-hour of listening to them talk, the three left the office to another room where they'd get his uniform, and then they could finally head home.

X

The scream of Ren’s alarm caused him to throw himself out of his bed and across the room just to stop the shrill noise. After it had been silenced, Kylo walked back to his bed and sat back down, running his hands through his hair.

"I really don't want to go." Kylo muttered to himself before standing back up and making his way to his personal bathroom. After going through his morning routine of washing his hair, brushing his teeth, and whining to himself about his hatred of Mondays, he made his way into his bedroom to put his uniform on. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with a white undershirt and red tie, as well as black dress pants. Luckily for him, dress shoes weren't required. Kylo pulled on his pair of ratty converse, and slipped his phone into his back pocket, Kylo was about to leave his room when he remembered his hair. Sighing, he walked back over to his dresser and grabbed a hair tie from the top of it and tied his hair back into a small bun.

Walking down the steps, Kylo saw his grandfather in the kitchen reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee in front of him. Kylo made his way over to the coffee maker and got himself a cup before slumping down into the seat next to his grandfather.

Kylo’s grandfather had been in the military when he was younger, and still had a strong build. Despite his outer appearance Anakin walked with a limp from burn wounds he had sustained in the war. When Kylo was younger he’d map out all the burns on his grandfathers legs.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Anakin finally broke the silence. “B- Ren, I know how strict this school is, but they seemed to have no problems with anything on your backpack so I ordered this online for you. I’m surprised it had gotten here so early, but hey, it fits your personality.” Anakin lifted a little key-chain up and showed Kylo, who, in turn, laughed. It was the anarchy “A” engraved with “Fuck the system!” on the circle surrounding the “A.”

“Thank you, Grandpa!” Kylo said, jumping up, nearly spilling his coffee as he bounded over to his grandfather to hug him. After the short embrace, Kylo downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed his red and black backpack from the foyer, putting the key-chain on it.

Checking the time, he cursed under his breath, realizing that if he didn’t get moving he’d be late on his first day. “I got to go, see you tonight!” He called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. The school was only three blocks away, but knowing his luck he’d get lost.

Luck actually seemed to be on his side. Kylo had gotten to the school fairly easy, and was making his way into the junior section of the hallway when - WHAM!

Kylo fell to the floor. He looked around, only to see another student on the ground as well. Making his way to his feet, he noted that the other person was a male with slicked back ginger hair. “Christ how many gingers are there at this school?” He quietly asked himself, picking his backpack up.

Hey, um… are you alright?” Kylo asked the ginger boy.

“What do you fucking think you prick?” Came a growled out response from the ginger who had stood up, and now was brushing off his uniform. The ginger faced Kylo, with his green eyes narrowed into a glare.

Kylo was taken aback by the response. It’s not like he had pushed the guy into the wall of something. Anger coursed through Kylo’s being as he glared at the ginger in front of him.

“Well excuse fucking me. It’s not like I decided to run into you.” Kylo retorted crossing his arms, while taking a step forward. He’d usually do this to intimidate someone who tried to mess with him. This backfired on him when he realized that the ginger boy was about the same height maybe an inch or two in difference.

By now a small group of students had surrounded the two, and were whispering to each other. Kylo couldn’t make out much of what they were saying but he caught bits of it.

“…Oh shit he’s messing with the Prince!” Came the fanatic whisper from a darker skinned boy, who watched from a distance, his brown eyes widened in horror.

“He’s going to make mincemeat out of this guy.” Laughed a rather tall girl with short blond hair.

Listening into the conversations going on around him only pissed Kylo off further. He turned to the crowd, eyes narrowed with his teeth barred like a caged animal.

Turing back the “Prince,” as he’d heard, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Grinding his teeth, Kylo locked eyes with the so-called prince. “I’m sorry, I’ll be going to my locker now.”

Kylo made his move to walk pass the ginger and forget about the conflict, only for the “Prince” to grab his arm and growl so only Kylo could hear.

“Oh no you aren’t. I have an image to uphold. Now, I may decide that I’m not going to do anything to you, but I can’t say the same for the number of students I have under my control.” With that, the offending ginger let go of Kylo’s arm and stalked off.

Kylo made his way to his locker and got the things he’d need out of his backpack before tossing it inside the locker. He gave a tight-lipped smile when he saw the keychain he’d been given earlier that day.

Closing his locker, Kylo hit his head on the metal door whilst giving a small whine. After a pause, he whispered, “I just can’t get a fucking break.”

Moving away from his locker, he started down the Junior hallway once more. He pulled his schedule from his pocket and looked at his classes to make sure he was going to the right classroom.

“Son of a bitch! Math first thing in the morning!” He exclaimed to himself, gaining strange looks from others that were around him. He stalked off down the hallway in search of Ms. Kanata’s classroom.

X

Once Kylo found the class, he went up to the teacher quickly introducing himself and made his way to the back of the classroom and took the seat closest to the wall. Kylo looked up at a clock on the wall opposite of him and noticed it was only 7:49 in the morning.

He groaned, coming to the realization that the clock at his grandfather’s home was ahead by fifteen minutes. Had he just left the house later, the conflict earlier could’ve been avoided. Resting his head on his desk, Kylo determined that everything about this day was going to be awful. He was too busy sulking to himself to notice someone sitting down in the desk next to him; that was, until the person poked him in the shoulder to get his attention.

Yelping, Kylo threw himself back in his seat looking around the room. He was thankful to discover that Ms. Kanata, his perpetrator, and himself were the only people occupying the room. He locked eyes with the person who had poked him and realized it was one of the people from this morning.

“Shit…Sorry for scaring you. I’m Finn!” The boy, Finn, said while holding his hand out to Kylo. He grinned when Kylo decided to shake it after a moment.

“Kylo.” He said simply while looking at the other boy, who was still grinning. Kylo noted that Finn had a strong frame, short cropped black hair, fitting with his dark complexion, and a soothing voice. ‘He’s kind of cute, but too energetic.’ Kylo thought absentmindedly.

“That’s an… interesting name. Well since you’re new to the Academy, I thought I could help you out a bit! Could I see your schedule really quick?” Finn exclaimed, motioning for Kylo to pull his schedule out for the other boy.

Kylo reached into his pocket and pulled out his now crumpled schedule and slid it over to Finn. He didn’t really understand why this kid wanted to “help” him; it wasn’t like Finn had anything to gain from it. A bubble of laughter broke off his thoughts. Finn was looking up at him again.

“Well Kylo, it seems we have nearly every class together, minus seventh hour. That also means you have lunch with the Prince of the school. You met him earlier, the ginger kid with a glare that would turn even Medusa to stone. His father is Brendol Hux II, the Headmaster of the school, so he thinks everyone else will follow his commands. Honestly, both of his names are horrible, so most of the school refers to him as Hux. I could see him using the General though with how he bosses people around.” Finn explained, watching as more people started filling the classroom.

‘Finn seems like a nice enough guy, but after the threat I got from Brendol, I don’t know who I should trust yet. Seriously, what the fuck kind of name is Brendol? Hux sounds better than his other names.’ Kylo thought to himself

Kylo pondered Finn’s words before replying, “Well that’s just great. The guy acts like there’s a stick up his ass, which there probably is….” Kylo sighed, “Anything I should know about this school Finn?”

Finn rattled things off about a few teachers, earning a laugh from Kylo when he mentioned that their History teacher, Mr. Tarkin, could rival Hux with who had a stick shoved further up their ass.

 X

The bell ended their conversation as Ms. Kanata stood up from her desk and addressed the class pointing to Kylo when she told them that they had a new student. Kylo had put up a front and glared at everyone before looking down at his desk.

The class started like any other Math class would for Kylo. Translation: It was fucking awful. Ms. Kanata had passed out a worksheet and left everyone to his or her own devices. He found himself asking Finn for help once he noticed he was already on the back of the paper. Luckily, Finn hadn’t minded helping him, and had actually explained how to work out the problem.

After they had finished the worksheet, the two spoke about their interests and views on things in the world. Kylo learned that Finn was adopted and had a boyfriend at the public school in town: Republic High. Kylo told Finn about why he moved in with his grandfather, and admitted to Finn that he was gay shortly after looking around the room to make sure no one was listening into their conversation.

X

Lunch continued like that for the remainder of it. Finn talking to Kylo who was actually watching Hux from over the others shoulder. When the bell rang Kylo bolted out the cafeteria before cursing realizing he needed Finn to take him to their next class. Shuffling against the closest wall Kylo waited until he saw Finn and made his way to the others side.

“What the hell was that Kylo?” Finn asked an eyebrow arching up in question.

Kylo shuffled awkwardly before admitting, “I was looking at Hux. Oh fuck he’s really cute.” Kylo’s face blushed bright red, all he wanted to do now was let his hair down and hide behind his bangs.

Finn sighed and nodded a bit in understanding, “Yeah I guess he is. We need to get to class come on.” Finn tugged on the sleeve of Kylo’s blazer and led him up a set of stairs, and to their class. The two continued to talk about how the following day might go, as well as the class they were headed to.

“Dude just a warning this guy is bat shit insane. Like I’d rather face fifty Hux’s than one Snoke.” Finn spat the name out venomously, and Kylo couldn’t help but shudder himself at the name. “Just don’t say anything, and don’t question his décor of the class.

X

Even with Finn’s warning Kylo was not ready for the horror that awaited for him in his A.P. Biology classroom. The walls were lined with usually posters teachers would have in the room, but what caught Kylo’s attention were the jars that lined a shelf of the far side of the classroom. Walking over to the jars Kylo realized that each was filled with a preserved mutated animal. A snake with two heads, a bird with an extra wing, and- Kylo couldn’t help but let out a saddened sound when he saw one of the jars held a kitten with a single eye.

“Who the fuck would just keep these the things in a high school.” Kylo stated horrified at the display.

“That would be me.” A voice rasped from beside Kylo.

Spinning around Kylo came face to face with a bald and disfigured man. The man looked at his collection with pride that furthered Kylo’s disgust.

“I-I’m sorry sir-“ Kylo started, but was cutoff when Snoke raised his hand in a silencing gesture.

“You’re Vader’s grandson aren’t you.” At Kylo’s shocked expression Snoke continued. “Well he doesn’t go by that now a days, but I knew of him. You prefer Kylo Ren right? That’s what it said on my roster.”

Kylo nodded and made his move to go sit next to Finn. As much as he tried to mask it, he wanted to bolt out of the class the second he locked eyes with Snoke.

X

The class seemed to drag on for hours. Kylo was a huge fan of science, but Snoke had a way to leech enjoyment from everything he came in contact with. If Kylo was in any means religious he’d thank the higher being when the bell finally rang. Kylo sucked in a breath of fresh air once he was out of the class. His relief diminished slightly when he realized that his next and final class of the day was the only one he had without Finn.

Kylo wouldn’t admit it if anyone asked but he was glad to have met Finn. He usually never really got along with anyone, but he just kind of clicked with the other boy. Now only after a few hours the idea of not having Finn by his side just didn’t sit well with Kylo.

Kylo pulled his schedule from his pocket and gave a slight sigh of relief when he noticed his next class was only four doors down. Health was mandatory by law, and unlike most Kylo hadn’t taken it his freshman year or sophomore year, so now he was stuck with it till the end of the school year.

X

Compared to Snokes classroom any other would have been a paradise, but inspirational posters and blue paint of the room had a calming effect. Kylo realized he hadn’t even checked the teachers name for the class when-

“Ben, is that you?” Kylo saw his uncle Lando sitting in a rolling chair near the back.

Kylo had to suppress the urge to groan. Even now with him away from his father, someone who was knew the man had wormed their way into his life. Lando had always been kind to Kylo though, and decided it wasn’t worth getting mad over.

“It’s Kylo now, any how have you been?” Kylo asked while taking a seat near the teachers’ desk. They chatted while the class continued to fill and Kylo was feeling pretty good until Hux walked into the room and sat down. Again Kylo tried not to groan like fucking perfect the hot prick was in his class.

Hux noticed Kylo and glared at him, before looking away. Kylo really wished that the day had started differently, but then he realized he probably wouldn’t have talked to Finn otherwise. So one good thing had come out of that. His uncle Lando rattled on about Literature and it’s importance in society, but Ren wasn’t paying attention. He had the spectacular ability to barley participate in class yet maintain a 3.5 GPA.

Near the end off class Kylo noticed that Hux was glaring at him again. Ren decided that he wasn’t going to put up with glares every class, at least not without a good reason. When the final bell of the day rung Kylo got his stuff, and made his way to the door right before Hux did. Using his few extra inches to his advantage Kylo knocked into Hux for the second time that day. Hearing the other grunt angrily Kylo turned around and gave a mock salute to Hux before going down the nearest flight of stairs and making his way to his locker.

Getting his bag out of his locker Kylo haphazardly threw his things in the bag before walking out of the school. The second he got out he unbuttoned and took off his blazer and threw it onto his shoulder. He struggled getting the tie undone so it was left a tangled mess around his neck, as he went onto letting his hair out of its bun. Shaking his head Ren let out of sigh as his hair fell back to his shoulder. With that he started his walk back to his grandfathers.

X

Walking into the house Kylo wanted nothing more than too just go to his room and pass out. He was about to head up the stairs when he heard his grandfather call for him. Making his way into the kitchen Ren saw his grandfather sitting down in the same seat he had earlier that day.

“How was you’re first day Kylo?” Anakin asked looking his grandson over.

Kylo had an urge to scream, which he repressed. “Awful. Turns out your clock is fast, so when I got to the school I ran into the jackass that just happened to be the Headmasters son! Now that wouldn’t bother me much, since you know I’ve never been a people person, but the thing is he’s really cute…” Kylo ranted running his hands through his hair.

Anakin just nodded along to what Kylo was saying and waited until it seemed the teen was done to say, “Well that sounds pretty shitty. Did anything good happen?”

Kylo lifted his head up and smiled a bit to his grandfather. “Yeah I made a really cool friend. His name is Finn, and helped me out the entire day. Turns out he knows Rey so we were going to hangout tomorrow, if that was alright with you?”

“Go ahead, oh and for your problem with that kid you were talking about. Kick ass kiddo.” With that Anakin got up and limped over to the refrigerator to begin to make dinner for the two of them.

X

The following school day had ultimately been better than the first besides a few run-ins with Hux that left a decent sized bruise on Kylo’s shoulder from where he had hit his shoulder while trying to knock Hux into the lockers lining the walls. Once Kylo had gone to his locker he met up with Finn and the two began their walk to Republic High.

The two chatted idle about whatever came to mind, and it seemed like only a few minutes until they got to the school. Upon seeing the sign for the school, Kylo froze in place for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing on.

As soon as Kylo saw the two people standing on the front steps of Republic High talking to each other with there heads down. Kylo’s eyes widened when he saw Rey. She had gotten quite tall, and her brown hair was pulled back into three buns cascading down her neck. It didn’t seem to notice them yet, and Ren’s heart clench a bit thinking that maybe she wouldn’t remember him. They were about thirty feet away from the steps, and with each step Kylo got more and more anxious.

‘It has been close to three years since we last saw each other…’ Kylo thought, stomach clenching nervously Ren cursed himself. Continuing forward with Finn to the steps.

It wasn’t until they were a few feet away that the two on the steps even looked up. Kylo looked over to the boy next to Rey. ‘That must be Poe.’ Ren only got to get that single thought in before a shout ripped him out of his thought process.

“Benny!” Rey launched herself off the steps and onto Kylo. Causing the both of them to tumble onto the ground in a mass of limbs.

Kylo was shocked that his cousin had recognized him and he repressed the urge to correct her on his name, and let it slide as the two embraced. Pulling themselves off the ground Kylo realized that Rey really had gotten taller. Though she was still shorter than Kylo the gap had closed from a two-foot difference to a little bit less than one-foot.

Kylo smiled at his younger cousin. “I didn’t think you’d recognize me.” Kylo said still smiling.

“I used to follow you around all the time when we got together Benny.” Rey laughed a little wind chime laugh that she’d had all throughout their childhood.

“I’d prefer if you’d call me Kylo now.” Kylo said shuffling from side to side. Rey looked at her cousin for a moment, but nodded. The two talked about how things had been going since the last time they’d seen each other.

Finn and Poe watched from the steps, the Finn with a smile on his face. He was glad that he invited Kylo. Rey looked so happy to be reunited with her cousin. Finn cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, “Okay guys we should get going. Actually where are we even going?” The question was directed to Poe.

“Um we could go to the park?” Poe suggested shrugging his shoulders, “You know we’re just fuck around.” Finn nodded to his boyfriend, gestured for the other to follow him. Finn led them through the town and towards a park.

Kylo watched as everyone interacted with each other. Finn and Rey tried to include him in the conversations, but he just wanted to listen for a bit. He didn’t have many friends where he used to live, so being part of a group like theirs was somewhat refreshing. The following four hours consisted of the four of them talking and telling Kylo about themselves and vice versa. The cousins would look at other every once in a while still shocked that the other was there.

The group had been talking about an up and coming football game between their schools when Kylo’s phone went off, causing the others to flinch in surprise. ‘Guess they don’t like Rammstein.’ Kylo thought to himself as he looked down at his phone to answer a text. It was from his grandfather telling him to be home before nine. He responded back telling Anakin that he was on his way.

“Sorry guys but my grandfather wants me to head home soon.” Kylo told the others getting a whine from Rey and groans from Finn and Poe. After saying his farewells to the group Kylo headed off.

X

Kylo’s life continued much the same for the next week. It was during the week though that he’d started coming home with a new bruise everyday from his and Hux’s encounters. Still everyday Kylo would complain to Finn about how Hux was too attractive to be so much of a dick head. The newest bruise was from Kylo elbowing Hux in the ribs only to get kicked in the shin. It had happened while leaving the lunchroom. The two ended up side-by-side and neither wanted to let the other through the doors into the hallway.

 

Now as Kylo walked from Mr. Snoke’s classroom to Lando’s he couldn’t help but think of either kissing or punching the ginger. Throughout the entire class Kylo glared at Hux and once the bell rang he made his way out of the class and waited for Hux. Said ginger followed out a few seconds later. The two walked calmly for a minute before Kylo stuck his foot out to trip the ginger.

 

Kylo was about to laugh, but when Hux lost his footing he grabbed onto Kylo and sent the down to the side. Just their luck Kylo had done this right next to the stairs sending the both of them crashing down in a sprawl of limps.

When the two made it to the bottom they were shouting curses at one and other. Hux climbed on top of Kylo and was about to punch him in the face when the gingers father rounded the corner.

“Brendol! What in the world do you think you’re doing?” The Headmaster bellowed at his son. Stalking towards the two of them.

Kylo felt Hux stiffen from on top of him, before Hux shot up and off of his chest causing Kylo to wheeze slightly. As Kylo made his way back onto his feet he watched in amusement as Brendol Sr. yelled at his son.

“I can’t let you off the hook this time. You’ve been getting in fights for years and I’ve covered for you, but it’s all around the school about you and Mr. Ren. You’re both going to have to serve a dual detention for the next month Starting now.” Brendol Sr. informed the two of them before turning to Kylo. “I’ll call you grandfather so he knows where you are. Now please report to the custodians office, you two will be helping the janitors clean the school for an hour everyday until the month is out.”

Kylo bawled his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to punch anything at that given moment. ‘You’re fucking kidding me. I have to clean the damn school.’ He thought angrily. Hux’s father had left leaving the two of them alone aside from any poor individual just trying to leave the school.

Hux turned sharply and started walking off only to turn around after a few steps. “Are you coming or not. I doubt you know where to go.” Hux said crossing his arms and glaring at Kylo.

Begrudgingly Kylo followed him down the halls of the school. ‘This might not be all bad, maybe we’ll work on different parts of the school.’ He thought while walking behind Hux. Kylo’s eyes trailed down Hux’s body and rested on his ass. ‘Well fuck. You just screwed yourself. Good job. Wait…fuck not now boner.’

By the time they made it to the custodians’ office Kylo’s boner had luckily gone away, but his hopeful wishing that the two would work in different areas was ripped away when the janitor gave them a huge rolling bin and told them to go around to every classroom on the first floor and collect all the garbage bags in each room.

Kylo opted to push the bin around. He regretted this decision, as Hux would go into the class get the bags then proceed to chuck them into the bin nearly hitting Kylo each time.

By the time they made it to the end of the freshman hallway Kylo had had enough. “Okay what the honest fuck is wrong with you? I get it I ran into you, but I said sorry. I wanted it to just be over, but no you had to be a tough guy and act like I’d stabbed your family or something. I probably shouldn’t have let this get to the point it has now, but fuck it. It’s your fault Hux.” Kylo stomped up to Hux narrowing his eyes in a vicious glare before it faltered and he continued, “What did I do on that first day that made you hate me.”

Kylo looked down he was so pissed off he could grab Hux by the collar of his shirt and throw him against a wall, but he didn’t feel like getting in more trouble. He looked up when he heard laughter.

Hux was laughing as if Kylo had told the funniest joke on the planet. When he stopped he looked Kylo dead in the eye. “I told you then. I have an appearance to keep, but it seems like you ruined that at this point.” Hux hummed slightly. He seemed to be weighing his options.

“Okay I’m sorry. I thought I could best you, but sometimes brains don’t beat brawn.” Hux stuck his hand out towards Kylo. “Let me reintroduce myself. I’m Brendol Hux the second, but I prefer Hux.” Hux’s lips shifted into something a kin to a smile for a second before returning to his usual expression.

Kylo grasped Hux’s hand. “Kylo Ren, call me whichever of the two you prefer.”

X

From then Kylo actually enjoyed school for the most part. He would get called a freak every once in a while, but it never bothered him. Once Finn had found out that Hux and Kylo weren’t at each others throats anymore he was overjoyed for his friend. The hour of detention each day became enjoyable too.

Turns out most of the people who called Hux their friend only wanted to be on good terms with the Headmaster. Besides Gwen Phasma, a tall blonde girl, Hux actually had almost no real friends.

During their hour detention the two would talk about their different teachers and anything that came to mind. They usually bickered for the most part and made small jabs at the other. Hux revealed that the only teacher he had a problem with would be Snoke, to which Kylo agreed with.

It was lunch that everything truly shifted though. Finn and Kylo were sitting at their usual table when Datoo, who had started messing with them again, decided it would be a great idea to sneak up behind the two and pour milk on them.

Datoo had only started to try and pour the milk when a hand clasped around his wrist.

Hux held the boys wrist and had a downright terrifying look on his face. “Please do tell me what you were planning on doing?” Hux asked in a deathly calm voice. Making Kylo and Finn aware to the situation.

“I w-was just going to fuck with them Hux. They’re l-losers it’s not like they matter.” Datoo stuttered out locking eyes with Hux for a moment before looking away.

“Bold words for someone failing every class.” Hux deadpanned letting go of the others wrist after taking the milk from the others hand. “Go run along Datoo.” Hux watched Datoo walk away before sitting down next to Kylo.

Finn had been completely in awe during the exchange, while Kylo had to repress grinning. Now Kylo did grin, “Thanks Hux, that guy has been pissing me off for a while.”

“No problem Ren.” Hux said before gesturing for someone to come over. The girl Kylo recognized as Phasma sat her tray down at their table and took the other seat beside Hux. The group talked and Kylo hadn’t felt so comfortable with a group since Finn and him had hung out with Rey and Poe.

X

They only had one more week of detention and Kylo had to admit that he was going to miss hanging out with Hux everyday. The previous week the two had gotten closer, and even to the point that Kylo invited Hux along the next time Finn told him that Rey and Poe wanted to hangout. It had been shaky at first, but after an hour everyone seemed to be getting along fine. He’d even invited Hux over to his grandfathers after school, and ended up staying for dinner.

Kylo’s crush on Hux only seemed to have gotten larger which made Kylo mad. Hux was actually a good friend and he didn’t want to lose him just because he found the ginger attractive. The conversation when Kylo came out to Hux had been bad enough. Hux hadn’t been disgusted or even surprised. Phasma happened to be a lesbian so because of her Hux had been able to pick up on details with people. At least that’s what Hux had said.

The two had some interesting interactions that Finn loved to point out when Hux wasn’t around. Like the time Hux and Kylo had stared at each other for close to three minutes when the other wasn’t looking. Or when they bickered like an old married couple, but would always end the argument with, “You’re an asshole.” And “I’m yours though.”

Now as the two raced down the halls of the school throwing curses at one and another as they collected trash bags in record time. They managed to make a task the usually took close to fifty minutes down to thirty. Though Hux still acted like a prick half the time it was kind of endearing now. When the two finished they sat down on a stairwell.

Kylo laughed when he realized exactly where they were. “This is where I tripped you.” He smiled as he said it as if he was proud.

“Well technically you tripped me upstairs. This just where we fell.” Hux stated, but he was smiling a bit. “Damn I really wanted to punch you Ren. Like fuck I was not having the best day already and you just had make it worse. Though we probably wouldn’t have gotten on good terms if you hadn’t.” Hux said while leaning aback. Hux’s red hair wasn’t slicked back like it usually was, and he had discarded his blazer.

He looked like a regular high school student. Kylo just sighed a bit in agreement letting his own eyes fall shut. He heard Hux shift around and was about to ask him what he was doing when Kylo felt lips on his own. His eyes snapped open only to fall back shut as he melted into the kiss. Pressing his lips against Hux’s softly.

It wasn’t much, but it meant everything to Kylo. He looked up at Hux and smiled at the gingers flustered expression. It looked as if Hux couldn’t believe he’d actually kissed Kylo. Taking a deep breath Kylo said, “Guess this is a good time to say that I’m positive that I’ve fallen for you?” He joked lightly his face a bright red.

Hux smiled and leaned over to cup Kylo’s face in his hands. “I know, Ren you are by far the least subtle person in the world.” With that Hux brought their lips together again and just like that for a moment there was nothing but pure bliss. Of course that was interrupted though.

“Wait so just how long have you known?” Kylo asked breaking their kiss.

“You’re first day when you kept staring at me and blushing like a school girl.” Hux told him which caused Kylo to whine in embarrassment. Hux rubbed his hand across Kylo’s back in a comforting way. “It was cute don’t fret Ren. Besides I have a couple ideas that’ll have you blushing even more.” Hux joked nipping lightly at Kylo earlobe.

Kylo keened and leaned into Hux defiantly liking what he was insinuating. ‘Okay so maybe I’m not the smoothest, but hey at least I have him.’ Kylo thought as a smile etched its way onto his face.


End file.
